Takeoff's the Best Part
by Annu B
Summary: Detective Lily Evans gets to her flights early to make travel as stress-free as possible. Her plane rides are always easy and unremarkable. Of course, she usually tends to sit in her own seat. AU with no magic, in case that wasn't clear. Enjoy!


Detective Lily Evans made it policy to get to her flights with plenty of time to spare. As such, her boarding was always stress-free and timely. Flight 831 to London was no exception. Every step of boarding passed without a hitch, depositing her in the plane with a relaxed smile on her face and a friendly greeting for the flight attendants. She made her way to her seat in Row 7 and sat quickly to get out of the aisle and help others sit faster.

Her green eyes and dark red hair both reflected the sunlight coming in the window. Lily sighed a little. She'd miss the sun in England. But, she brightened, it was home, and she'd get to see her best friend and partner, Alice Prewett, again. Besides, she had missed working on her cases, solving murders and catching criminals with Alice. The two of them were the best homicide detectives in the city.

Going to Greece for her sister's wedding to the most boring of boring men wasn't her idea of fun anyway. Destination weddings were only fun in principle. The wedding had by far been the worst part of the trip. The scant moments where she had time to explore Greece on her own were the memories she would remember fondly. She would try her best to suppress memories of her sister shrieking about the improper ironing of tablecloths.

Boarding was finishing up, but the two seats next to Lily were still empty. Maybe she'd get lucky and have the whole row to herself. The flight wasn't all that full.

Ten minutes later, the seats were still empty, and boarding was finishing up.

"Excuse me?" Lily looked up at a man of about her age, with ridiculously messy black hair and bright hazel eyes behind glasses. "I think that's my seat you've got there, red." Lily frowned.

"No, this is my seat. 7C." The man grinned, glancing at the boarding pass in his hand.

"I'm 7A. And the seat you're in is 7A, not 7C."

"It's 7C. I booked a window seat, I'm sure of it." Lily always booked window seats. She loved flying and always wanted to look out the window.

"Well, red, that might be true, but you're still in my seat," he replied as he put his duffel bag into the overhead compartment.

"Look, no, this is my seat. It's 7C, so it's mine." Lily stood up and stepped into the aisle to look at the seat labels on the overhead compartment. "See, the window seat is 7...A." A bright red flush crept into her cheeks. "Oh."

The man grinned at her.

"Yeah."

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I thought… I usually book window seats, because I like them, so I just assumed… that was rude of me. I'm so sorry." The man chuckled.

"It's alright, red. If you like the window seat so much, take it. I'll take yours."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. It's your seat, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"It's fine. I couldn't care less if my seat is by the window. Take it." He motioned her back into their row. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, red." He sat in her aisle seat and stretched his legs out in front of him as he buckled up.

"It's Lily. Lily Evans."

"James Potter." He offered her his hand and they shook. His hand was large and calloused. "So what's a lovely English lady doing in Greece?"

"My sister had her wedding here."

"Sounds fun."

"In theory it does, doesn't it?" James Potter grinned.

"Not fun?"

"Not fun," Lily confirmed. "I love my sister, but she is a pain and a half." James Potter laughed.

"I understand that. My brother Sirius is a right arse sometimes." Lily nodded.

"And what about you: What's a fine English gentleman doing in Greece?"

"Work."

"What do you do?"

"I fly." Lily raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, let me clarify. I'm a pilot. Royal Air Force."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I've been let off active duty for a bit. Six month Injury leave."Lily's eyes scanned over him quickly, but she couldn't find any visible injuries.

"What happened?"

"Ah, nothing. I got a little too eager to land a week ago after meeting a friend midair. The ground and I got a bit too well acquainted." Lily's brow furrowed a little. She didn't see any evidence of a crash. "I'm hiding my bandages and casts. They're too flashy. So if you're doubting my story, I'd be more than willing to prove to you how bereaved and wounded I am. They don't let us off for six months for a few bruises."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-" James Potter chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you. I know it's a bit of a stretch, since I look like my regular dashing self and not at all sickly." Lily laughed.

"We are cleared for departure," said a flight attendant through the speakers. Lily grinned and immediately turned to the window to watch the plan taxi to the runway. James Potter chuckled.

"You weren't kidding. You do like window seats."

"Takeoff is my favorite part."

"That's only because you can't see much while in the air. Takeoff is about the most boring part of flying."

"I'll have to take your word for that."

Four hours of chatting later, Lily had shared a lot more of herself with James than she usually did with strangers. But James Potter elicited that kind of response with his easy friendliness and warm smile. It didn't hurt that he was quite attractive and very charming.

He was very interested in her work. His precise words were, "That's wicked. I'm sitting next to a hero." She profusely denied any heroism, but agreed to describe a few cases before changing the topic. She'd be back at work soon enough.

As they started the descent into London, James was describing an elaborate prank he had pulled on his brother involving cats, strawberry jam, and fake soap at a family event. Lily's sides ached from stifling laughter.

"He refuses to eat strawberry jam now, and my mom's rug in the living room had to be replaced." Lily shook her head, still silently laughing.

"That's ridiculous! I don't believe you."

"No, really. It all happened."

"Your poor brother."

"Nah, he deserved it." Suddenly, unexpectedly, they both lurched forward as the front wheels of the plane hit the runway.

"Oomph!"

"What, already?" James asked as the plane slowed. "Huh."

"That went fast."

"Yes, well, time flies when you're with me," James said. "In fact, most things fly when you're with me. Pilot, and all." Lily rolled her eyes at his lame quip. They grabbed their bags and made their way out of the plane.

"It was nice meeting you, James."

"You too, Lily. And you know, you don't have to take my word for it."

"What?"

"Earlier. You said you'd take my word that takeoff is actually the most boring part. You don't have to. I'd love to take you for a flight. You can see for yourself." Lily laughed.

"I bet you say that to all the people you sit next to on flights."

"No. Just you. Really, I'd be more than happy. I live in London too, and there's a private airport only half an hour out. I've got a plane, it wouldn't be any trouble." They'd reached the baggage carousel, and James spotted his bag straightaway.

"You've got a plane?" Lily asked, eyes widening with surprise. Planes were expensive! James shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, yeah, I do. Gift from my parents for my twenty-fifth last year."

"Oh. Well, thank you, James, really. But I barely have time to sleep, much less go for a plane ride."

"I'm not doing anything. Whenever you're free." Lily reached over to grab her pale blue suitcase that had just neared her. James's hand was on it before she reached it. He pulled it off the belt with an ease that surprised Lily. It was a heavy bag.

"Thank you. And as for the flight, thank you so much for the offer."

"It stands, if you change your mind." Lily smiled. "Goodbye, Lily Evans."

"Bye." She watched him walk off and meet up with another black-haired man who grinned and slapped James on the shoulder. Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeal and a tackle from her blonde best friend.

"Lily!"

"Alice!" Lingering thoughts of James Potter mostly disappeared from her head. And she practically forgot the handsome man until Monday.

"What on earth?" There was an impossibly large bouquet of flowers on her desk when she got in to work at nine.

"They were dropped off ten minutes ago by a man named James Potter," Sergeant Caradoc Dearborn informed her with an amused grin. Lily gaped at him. "There's a card."

She pulled the card off the bundle.

_Dear Lily, _

_Sorry, I didn't know which kind of flowers you liked. So I got them all. _

_Would you like to going flying with me, Lily Evans?_

_Yours, _

_James_

"Bloody hell." Lily whispered. She looked warily at the flowers. There wasn't enough room on her desk for her to reasonably keep them there.

"Hey, Emmeline," she called to an intern. "Do something with these, please. Whatever you like. I don't have room on my desk."

"Sure thing, Detective Evans." Lily then carried on with her day as normal, forgetting about the flowers in the midst of a new case.

The next day, though, another bundle of flowers sat on her desk. This one was much smaller and more manageable, though. The flowers were daisies, her favorites.

_Dear Lily,_

_I asked a sweet blonde I ran into if she might possibly know your favorites. The universe must be happy with me, because she did indeed know. I gave the rest to a very sad man at the bus stop. I realize I never gave you a way to contact me. I'm helping out at my brother's bar every night after eight. It's called Marauder's. _

_Would you like to go flying with me, Lily Evans?_

_Yours, _

_James_

Lily smiled incredulously. James Potter was something else. Alice had a field day when she found out and soon the whole station teased her about her not-at-all-secret admirer.

Each day there was a new bouquet of daisies on her desk, with a new note. This carried on for two weeks, until Lily gave in to Alice's pestering and the station's teasing and her mother's interest and her own rather strong desire to see James again. She was at the Marauder's at nine on Friday night. The black-haired bartender looked vaguely familiar, and they locked gazes as she entered. He looked away to nudge someone sitting and laughing at the bar.

This particular someone also had black hair. But he also had hazel eyes, glasses, and looked more than vaguely familiar. A wide grin split his face when he saw Lily, whose heart sped up noticeably.

She walked over to him and cut off his greeting.

"Yes, I'd like to go flying with you, James Potter."


End file.
